broniesandbronettesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FossilsDaDaDa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bronies and Bronettes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:FossilsDaDaDa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NotAGothChick101 (Talk) 02:17, October 25, 2011 Fixed the comments NotAGothChick Trees! Cabin! UNDERWEAR! [SPLAT] 16:42, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Random, but I discovered I have alabaster sp? skin. NotAGothChick She'll send me back to...MAGIC KINDERGARTEN! D: 18:37, November 24, 2011 (UTC) That's interesting. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 05:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Remember that pnf scene you suggested? the death one? I'd like some help making up that story if you have time NotAGothChick She'll send me back to...MAGIC KINDERGARTEN! D: 03:49, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but at the moment, I don't have the time :/ Ask me in about two days. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 05:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Two days?????? in despair Thanks anyway, I suppose... NotAGothChick She'll send me back to...MAGIC KINDERGARTEN! D: 12:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, I'd do it now if I could. v_v Great, now I feel bad... - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 18:10, November 27, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. :P At least I found another show to watch... NotAGothChick She'll send me back to...MAGIC KINDERGARTEN! D: 18:11, November 27, 2011 (UTC) You mean you've caught up on your MLP eps? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 18:15, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I mean, I've found a third show... NotAGothChick She'll send me back to...MAGIC KINDERGARTEN! D: 18:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) The Kung Fu Panda one? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 18:26, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I gotta check it out! I can't turn down a cartoon based on one of my fave movie series! NotAGothChick She'll send me back to...MAGIC KINDERGARTEN! D: 18:26, November 27, 2011 (UTC) A bunch of MLP vids got removed from YT all of the sudden...I'm really scared...what will I do if I can't watch it there anymore? I'm starting to have a panic attack...don't cry, Goth... NotAGothChick She'll send me back to...MAGIC KINDERGARTEN! D: 00:49, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Aw, don't cry, I'm sure there are eps on there somewhere. And don't worry, those ponies became popular cuz of YT, and they will STAY popular because of YT. Use thi sin the meantime -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vnelx6VLm9Y - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 00:55, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. hugs It's just...I have no other way to watch them, so I gotta be able to rely on YT... Also, I'm ''still scared to tell my Mom...she probably wouldn't judge me (or laugh like my Aunt did--why did I tell her?! >_<) but still... NotAGothChick She'll send me back to...MAGIC KINDERGARTEN! D: 00:58, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I just did a little test, and a lot of the videos are missing, but if you look for a specific episode number, you will find it on there somewhere. She's your mom, I doubt she will. It's better than her walking in on you watching it and you having to explain it that way. And be sure to provide the backup info that, as unlikely as it sounds,it's extremely popular with kids your age. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'''If hazelnuts had the ability to cure hickeys, the universe would be a very different place than it is today.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''- Jessie F.]] 16:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! hug (Sorry, I'm a "huggy" person lol) NotAGothChick She'll send me back to...MAGIC KINDERGARTEN! D: 21:09, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Nobody ever goes on this anymore... I think it might be nice if we could get it up and running again (only if you want to though). I could give you admin status if you'd agree to help, but if it makes you too sad we don't have to. *IzzyFan* Aw, they're blasting away at each other with really cute death rays! 16:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm....well, I might once I got time to. Things are kinda hectic lately, but maybe when school starts. (Ironic, eh?) I can. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...]] ''God loves me and I know it'' 22:50, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Alright :) I've been working on it the past few days, how's it look? Also, when does school start for you? *IzzyFan* Aw, they're blasting away at each other with really cute death rays! 11:51, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the late goodnight <3 Well, I finally got to playing EarthBound again, and I just opened up two more "My Sanctuary" locations, now only needing 2 more...the current one having me stuck in Tenda Village with no way to teleport to anywhere where there's a hospital to revive the 3 other dead players... Anyway, I wish you a goodnight. I love you so very, very much. Oh, and I'll get that video up after tomorrow's midterm for American Gov't class. Goodnight, Rebekah. I love you. <3 God bless from Tiberius64! I'm proud to call Jesus Christ my Lord and Savior! 06:52, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Goodnight, honey ♥ I love you a whole bunch, Rebekah. Check out my DeviantArt page for my latest drawing of us. ;) Sleep tight, my one and only wuvvles. Bai! :3 God bless from Tiberius64! I'm proud to call Jesus Christ my Lord and Savior! 04:38, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Good...afternoon. xP This is the first afternoon message I leave you, and I always read your messages in the afternoon. It's...different...to say the least. Until I get that video made, I'm not gonna have my usual night message, so I suppose I'd better get that thing made... Anyway, it took watching a video to find out that Healing Gamma actually revives people, so now I'm in ''THE DINOSAUR WORLD''''', only needing my eighth melody. ♥ I'm gettin'close... x3 Sometime next week, we need a chat catchup. Things definitely do feel stale sometimes without a chat every now and then... Whenever you read this, I love you, Rebekah. I'm doing a whole series of us in Starfleet uniforms through the years (even though the first one I did is way ahead of the others, but other than that, they're in order), so prepare to see more. I'll see you around, hopefully soon... ♥ God bless from Tiberius64! I'm proud to call Jesus Christ my Lord and Savior! 17:28, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Honey, Respond... I haven't heard from you all day, and I've been worried. I sent you a message this afternoon, and have had no way of knowing if you're alright. I've only had random YouTube activity that I can never tell as being recent or not. Until I get that video up and share it with you, we still have to message through here. Don't change the plan without telling me. Whenever you read this, I love you, and I miss you. Please, respond, Rebekah... God bless from Tiberius64! I'm proud to call Jesus Christ my Lord and Savior! 05:42, October 12, 2013 (UTC)